


Politics and the Happy Who?

by PinkWisp



Series: Requests and Oneshots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fiona Thyme - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Marrow amin - Freeform, Other, Requests, robyn hill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp
Summary: rei-of-sunsh!ne asked: Hmm.. could you maybe write something where Winter doesn’t meet the HH in academy so when she does first meet them, maybe seeing them on TV about the election and she immediately goes, “Oh no they’re all hot!!”
Series: Requests and Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Politics and the Happy Who?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this during the first countdown but never uploaded it here. Started before class, finished during it. hope it isn’t too messy

“Hey Schnee, you know that Marigold girl right?”

Being reminded about her _father’s_ ties after finding out Weiss was gone, was not something Winter wanted to hear. She takes a deep breath and folds her hands behind her back.

Marrow’s eyes grow a little wide. His tail shrings between his legs and he fidgets around.

"Has this _Marigold_ commited any crimes sever enough to concern us _Specialist?"_

“W-well… It _could_ be a sever problem,” Marrow mumbled. Very unspecialist like. Winter scowls, glaring hard at him. He takes a deep breath and finally straightens out. Clover is being far to gentle with the boy. “May Marigold is leading Hill’s campaign for the Council Seat and their methods are-”

“Politics?” Winter scowls. The name doesn’t ring any bells. She was just a _Marigold_ after all. “You’re bothering me about politics?”

“They’re methods are dangerous!”

“Then deal with it.” Winter said. She turns on her heels and marches back down to her office.

She has more important things to deal with.

They’ll need to send people to check the long range scanners. Need more ammunition for the turrets thinning the horde. More robots for the damn hole in the wall. At this point if they threw all the robot corpses and covered it with cement it would work. It would be better than nothing.

Another thing Winter disagrees with.

Winter sighs, collapsing into her chair. Her monitors catch the motion and flicker back to life. She finds Weiss’s pictures all over the monitor. Articles upon articles of the missing Heiress. Weiss’s fame shadowing over Klein’s dissapperane…

Her father wouldn’t be foolish enough to do anything _that_ drastic. But she’s been gone for years. Maybe things got worse-

Winter cuts that thought.

She tought Weiss to defend herself. She was an acomplished fighter, at the very least. If Weiss did manage to run, she couldn’t have left the Kingdom. She would be in Mantle… if she was smart.

But her team RWBY has been having questionable effects on her little sister.

Winter straightens her back and checks her schedule. With no important meetings getting int he way, she beginnings her research, looking for any evidence for a small white haired girl roaming Mantle. One that can fight and defend herself.

What’s she get is an adorable Faunus- a regular Faunus girl. Short fluffy curls and cute sheep ears- and sheep ears. Winter sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Did she grab coffee before sitting down? When was the last time she ate?

Winter adjusts the filters… or was about to when blue hair and yellow eyes caught her attention.

_You know that Marigold girl? She’s helping Hill run for Counsil…_

Marrow’s words filter through her mind. Hill… That name was familiar. Another Atlas graduate? Definately not military. Meaning it was a Mantle Rat was running for election. Against her father.

If Winter wasn’t part of the military she would have definately enjoyed helping someone upstage that bastard. She researches that _May_ Marigold next.

The only Marigold she can recall was a boy with trying to offer her flowers. Winter blushes at the memory, some sympathy sparking in her chest. It was only after that incident did Klein take a more active roll in her life.

He tried his hardest to teach her to be gentle, to be kind… There was only so much a bulter could. Yet he did more than enough. More than needed and always kept sneaking off treats and sweets to Winter and her siblings.

And he’s gone.

No where to been in _Atlas._ She makes Mantle her priority and calls for a transport.

During the ride she continues her research on this Marigold on her Scroll. Hill was easy to find. A top student’s santity is questionable for leaving _Atlas._ Winter can summerrizes all the lessons she’d taught her little sister. A smart person picks their battles. Stupid ones start losing fights.

Hopefully team RWBY wasn’t _that bad_ of an influence on Weiss.

The third lesson was to never let your guard down.

Winter barely catches the Grimm lunging at her transport. She slices open the door first and jumps out. But another Manticore has her in it’s claws. It’s weak. More of an annoyance. Winter stabs her saber deep into its eye and summons-

The ground comes at her fast. Buildings already flying past her. Her _Glyphs_ barely have time to form-

“Ow!” A blur of green and browns darts across the roof. The body tumbling and sprawling on her is far to soft to be Penny’s. It was definately still hard and- a women’s. Winter pulls her hands from her chest and gets to her feet. “Sorry, that was a lot smoother in my head.”

“You’re lucky I wasn’t a civilian,” Winter huffs.

The handsome women scowls and probs herself up, "Normal people say ‘Thanks you’ but… your an _Atlesian…"_ The words drip off with some hint of remorse.

Winter scowls but there was something… familiar about the women. The photos mostly focused on Hill but there was always a green themed women at her side. So Winter bites her tongue, literally, and offers a hand.

The women grins and takes it- Winter could _feel_ the power in her. The Aura, thrumming hot was almost startling. “Dont’ worry, we taught May some manners we can teach you some too. Like looking people in the eyes.” She says.

Winter stiffens and quickly moves off those chest and arms. She’s surprised that she needs to look up and the change of angle makes her breath catch. It wasn’t the winking and grin. “How about we start with names, princess?”

“ _Specialist_ Winter Schnee.”

“Joanna Greenleaf. If we don’t hurry up Penny will-” The women flies above head, giving the pair a wave before lasering down the Grimm in the streets. Within seconds the alarm stops and she’s meeting the huntresses at on the Street. “Thought we talked about this Penn? Leave some for me. All this campaigning is driving me crazy…” Joanna playfully grumbles.

So the women was part of Hill’s entourage.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Ms. Greenleaf!” Penny giggles behind a hand. “I think Fiona tought me another reponse for you. I believe the term was ‘Get good?’”

Joanna throws her head back and laughs. It hits a cord in Winter’s chest and rings in her ears. Winter pulls her eyes off the coat that threatens to rip apart at her muscles.

“Jeez Jo! Keep it down or you’ll bring in more Grimm!” Another women yells. The Marigold postures against the rail. Grin far to smug for a _Marigold._ She jumps down and Winter finders herself running because this was a _Marigold_ an artistrocrate, a civilian.

“You could have gotten hurt!”

“Don’t worry, Winter, May Marigold is an acompished huntress!” Penny said. Winter scoffs but let Penny take the women in arms. She watches the surprised blush crawl up those ears. Two more people catch Winter’s eyes. Winter’s stuck staring. The beauty marks on Hill’s face didn’t show up that well in the photos. A crim really-

“Where was that attitutde when we were kids?” May mumbles, following her gaze. Then a grin splits across her face. “Oh. Oooh!” She stands next to Joanna who’s grin is almost just as smug. "Am I your type _now?"_

Winter nearly chokes, cheeks flushing hot. Ears burning in an unfamiliar way. “You’re…” The name dies on her lips but that grin was far too smug. “You’re _Henry’s_ cousin! _That_ Marigold!”

“Hey asshole! She’s more than a name!” The cute Faunus yells. She rushes over, linking her arms with May and glaring lightly at Winter. "Ugh. A _Specialist."_

Winter blinks. Unfamiliar with how she should be processing. Training sessionis emphasis that Specialist should disengage from hostile civilians. But the Faunus was another Atlas graduate.

“Play nice, lambchop,” Hill says. Winter’s feels the flush crawl further. Deeper into her cheeks. Her voice match those beutiful photos which should have been near impossible. Hill catches the stare. It’s a little thin. Dipolomatic and testing, “Nice to see the military finally doing their job.”

“Actually, it’s Winter’s break,” Penny interrupted. She tilted her head curiously at her. “Assigned break. Due to her habit of overworking herself. You’re temprature is quiet high, Winter.” The four women grinned. Fiona’s was particulously vicious for being so small and cute. “Are you alright? Did you finally get sick?”

“I- I’m fine.” Winter _stuttered._ May’s shit eating grin she had when they were children grew. Winter took a deep breath. “I came to ask Hill about non-military matters.”

“If it’s a date, that’s a No.” Fiona says arm possessively linked with Robyn’s-

“It’s not date!”


End file.
